


Red Cheeks

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: A boy named Kyle accidentally summons a demon and, in order to save his soul, must endure a series of humiliating trials.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

It was when the pillar of fire appeared in the center of his bedroom that Kyle Wilcox knew he had fucked up. He took a few steps back in horror as the markings in his ritual circle on the floor seemed to peel off and circle around the pillar of fire, dancing elegantly amongst the flames. A figure started to emerge from deep within the fiery portal. Kyle’s eyes widened even more as a red hand with long fingers clawed its way out from the flames. Another hand emerged, pulling apart the swirling fire like a shower curtain. A demonic face poked its way out of the new opening.  
“Holy shit!” Kyle said with a gasp as the demon fully emerged from the fire. The demon was a moderate shade of red all over. His slightly yellow eyes were staring down Kyle while he presented his gleaming, sharp, white teeth through a wide smile. A pair of curved, moderately-sized horns were situated just above his ears. He had a pot belly and his long devil tail gracefully swished back and forth behind what Kyle could see of his plump ass. It was then, as Kyle finally came to terms with the creature before him, that Kyle realized the demon was completely butt naked.  
Kyle wanted to resist but his eyes betrayed him. He couldn’t help but look down and notice the massive set of cock and balls hanging freely from the demon’s crotch. He quickly placed a hand over his eyes. “Ew! Gross!” Kyle hissed under his breath.  
The pillar of fire quickly vanished back into the ritual circle on the floor. The demon continued to stare down Kyle for a few, tense seconds. He then cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” the demon suddenly stated with an indifferent tone. A piece of paper and a pair of red, pointed, secretary glasses appeared in the demon’s hands. He put on the glasses and started looking over the paper. The demon walked towards Kyle and started circling him while reading over the paper. “Looks like a basic contract. Nothing too complicated.” Kyle turned around to look at the demon, whose eyes appeared to be thoroughly examining him. “Nice ass by the way.”  
Kyle gave a look of disgust. “What the fuck?!”  
The demon shrugged his shoulders before walking past Kyle. “Just sayin’.”  
Kyle clenched his fists. “I…uh…I think there’s been some sort of mistake.”  
The demon cocked his head. “Nah. No mistakes here. Got all the info right here.” The demon flashed the paper in front of Kyle but took it back before Kyle had a chance to read it. “Kyle Wilcox has hereby agreed to sell his soul for penis enhancement.” The demon raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Well, people have sold their soul for less.” The contract and glasses burned away. The demon then gave a quick snap of his fingers. “There ya go!”  
Kyle flinched as he felt a slight stretching feeling in his groin. Pulling his pants forward a bit and looking down, he watched in amazement as his penis proceeded to grow longer. His heart dropped, however, when it stopped after extending only a puny extra inch. Kyle looked up at the demon.  
The demon shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, you didn’t specify how much longer you wanted it, kid.” He gave a quick stretch before turning his back to Kyle. The demon’s plump ass cheeks seemed to reflect Kyle’s look of disappointed disgust like a distorted mirror. “Enjoy your somewhat larger girth. See ya in Hell in a few decades.” The demon snapped his fingers again, this time summoning the pillar of fire.  
“WAIT!” Kyle shouted just as the demon began to re-enter the flames. “There’s been a mistake!”  
The demon looked back with a bored expression on his face. “The contract doesn’t lie, kid.”  
“I thought I was summoning a genie or something!” Kyle grabbed a nearby book off the floor and presented it to the demon. “There was nothing in here about selling my soul or demons or anything!”  
The demon shrugged his shoulders. “Most of those books are bullshit. But some have real demonic pact rituals in them. Looks like you lucked out there, kiddo.” The demon waved a hand as he continued entering the flames. “Enjoy the rest of your life with your probably underwhelming cock.”  
“Please! I made a mistake! Take it back please! Deal undone!”  
The demon shook his head. “Can’t undo a contract, kid. Sorry, not sorry. You fucked up. Live with it.”  
Kyle fell to his knees. Tears and snot started to roll down his face as an ugly cry set in. “PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! There must be something I can do! I’ll do anything. Please! I don’t want to go to Hell!”  
The demon stopped. A sadistic grin appeared on his face. “Anything?” he asked.  
Kyle quickly nodded. “ANYTHING!”  
The demon stepped back out from the flames and sent the pillar away with another snap of the fingers. “Normally you’d just be doomed for all eternity.” Kyle shivered as the demon’s eyes examined him once again. “But…you’ve inspired me to bend the rules a little.”  
Kyle wiped the snot and tears away. “How?”  
The contract flamed into the demon’s hand once again. “While I don’t have the authority to discard your deal, I can adjust it to take an alternate payment.”  
“And…what would that be?”  
The demon’s shoulders vibrated vigorously as a dark laugh escaped through the wide grin on his face. “My specialty: embarrassment!”  
Kyle gulped hard. “Embarrassment?”  
“Yep! Name’s Zepudet, by the way, but everyone calls me Zee. Demons in Hell all have their own obsessions and specialties. Torture, addiction, theft, et cetera, et cetera.” Zee pointed one of his long fingers at his chest. “Mine’s embarrassment. Farting in class, your pants falling down, that awkward boner at work, getting caught having sex, it all just..." Zee began stroking his slowly erecting penis. “Gets me going!”  
Kyle jumped up and put his hands over his face. “Ugh! That’s so gay! Why are you naked?! Put some clothes on!”  
“Hey!” Zee snapped as he continued stroking himself. “Do you know how fucking hot it is in Hell?! Fuck me, I’d rather chop off my dick and regrow it a hundred times than wear a coat down there.” Zee cleared his throat and continued. “Anyway, here’s the deal, either you resign to your fate of eternal punishment in Hell or…you do what I say and give me a soul’s worth of embarrassment as alternative payment. Do we have a deal, blondie?”  
Kyle was hesitant for a few seconds, trying his best to keep his gaze solely on Zee’s face. A defeated sigh eventually escaped him. “It’s a deal,” Kyle replied with a nervous tone.  
“Excellent!” Zee’s voice became terribly excited for a moment as the contract disappeared once again. He stopped stroking himself, opened his palm, and spat into it. He presented the spit-covered hand to Kyle. “Let’s shake on it.” Kyle gave a look of disgust at the dirty hand. “Oh wait!” Zee hastily returned to jerking off his incredibly erect penis. “Aw yeah, that’s good.”  
“What are you doing?!”  
“What does it fucking look like I’m doing? I had a good rhythm going and…ah…oh yeah…I gotta finish, ya know?” Zee rolled his head back a bit as he continued pleasuring himself. “Fuck yeah, it’s been a while.”  
Kyle averted his eyes again. “You’re fucking gross.”  
“Oh, quit whining…oh…we both know…ah…you spend every night…AH…doing this too…ah…YES!” Zee’s forked tongue fell out of his mouth as he sent a fresh stream of jizz onto Kyle’s bedroom floor. “Aw yeah…that’s the stuff. A good quality orgasm there.” Kyle took a quick glance as the jizz before averting his eyes again. Zee took his hand away from his throbbing cock and presented it to Kyle. “Now let’s shake on it.” Kyle was hesitant for a few seconds. “Shake my fuckin’ hand, blondie.”  
“Fine!” Kyle snapped as he quickly shook the demon’s dirty hand. He instantly pulled it back afterwards, cringing inside as he felt saliva and semen slither into the various folds in his skin.  
Zee clapped his hands and posed proudly with drops of semen still dripping from his cock. “Alright then! Let’s get started!”  
“Uh…okay…” Kyle couldn’t help but shiver a little.  
Zee gave an expression of deep thought as he looked over Kyle. “Where to begin, where to begin,” he pondered while rubbing his chin. He then snapped his fingers. “Got it! Strip!”  
Kyle froze. “What?”  
“Strip for me. Come on!” Zee loudly clapped his hands. “Chop, chop, bitch!” Kyle could already feel a growing pit inside his stomach as he slowly removed his shirt. Zee chuckled as he watched. “Damn. That’s a pale-ass chest you got there, blondie.” Kyle was already blushing like crazy as he unzipped his fly and pulled down his pants. “A tighty-whitey boy, I see. Ha!” Kyle could already feel the world growing dizzy around him. There was no escape from Zee’s non-blinking gaze. With a hard gulp, he pulled down his underwear. Zee immediately broke into a fit of laughter. “How old are you again?!”  
“Fourteen,” Kyle replied through blushing anger.  
“Hahaha! I can see why you were looking for some penis enhancement!” Zee laughed as he pointed at Kyle’s four-inch penis. “Oh! That reminds me.” Zee snapped his fingers.  
Kyle felt a pulling in his groin. He looked down in horror to see his penis shrinking back to its original size of three inches. “No, no, no!”  
“Yes, yes, yes!” Zee continued to laugh as he ogled at Kyle’s drastically undersized penis. “Now do some jumping jacks for me, shrimp dick.”  
“What? Why?” Kyle’s voice shook a bit as the words left his lips.  
Zee raised an eyebrow. “You wait until you’ve stripped naked to ask me why? Because I said so, blondie! Get that cocktail weenie flopping!” Kyle could feel his heart pounding as he spread his arms and legs open in preparation. He looked up at the ceiling as he started. “Look at me.” Kyle obeyed his orders and made eye contact with Zee. The dark pupils followed him like a laser as he jumped up and down. With each jump, he could feel his tiny balls slap against his thighs. Zee was laughing as he went. Every laugh hit his eardrums like a sharp nail. “The only thing you could please with that beanpole of yours is a hamster, if even!” Zee slowly approached Kyle as he continued jumping. It was harder and harder for him to ignore Zee’s gargantuan penis. Zee was soon standing immediately in front of him, barely an inch of space between their naked bodies. Kyle couldn’t stand having the demon so close to him. The fowl stench of brimstone and sweat filled his nostrils as the devilish being towered over him. Kyle looked down. Their dicks were too close to each other. So terribly close.  
Zee began to circle around Kyle, alternating between biting and licking his lips as he examined every inch of Kyle’s pale body. “Your pecker may be pathetic but I’m glad to get a nice view of this ass of yours at least,” he continued to tease.  
“Shut up!” Kyle snapped. “I’m not gay!”  
“Too bad. I’m sure there are plenty of real men out there who’d love to stand where I am right now.” Kyle could only follow Zee’s gaze for so long. He could feel the demon glaring down at him from behind. He could sense the heat singeing what little body hairs he had. “You ever been this close to a real cock before?” Zee was almost whispering into Kyle’s ear. “Want to know what it feels like?” A terrible shock shot up Kyle’s spine as he felt something thick and meaty slap against one of his butt cheeks.  
Kyle reactively jumped forward and, suddenly, felt one of his feet fall out from under him. He fell back onto the floor, his ass seeming to clap as he made contact. “Ow! What the hell?!” he gasped before looking down. He had accidentally jumped into part of Zee’s jizz puddle from earlier. “Ugh! Ew, ew, EWWWWWW!” Kyle tried his best to kick the nasty liquid off his sole.  
Zee, meanwhile, had fallen into a fit of laughter. “Hahaha! That was great!” Zee proclaimed. “Alright, that’s enough of that.”  
Kyle glared up at Zee as he used a tissue to clean off his foot. “Well I hope you enjoyed that.”  
“Every second of it. I mean, look.” Zee pointed at his massively erect penis. “Already hard again. I could just jizz all over you right now if I wanted.”  
Kyle raised his hands up. “Fuck no! Get your dick away from me!”  
Zee laughed. “Better get used to it. You’re gonna be seeing a lot of my dick over the next couple days.”  
Kyle gulped. “How…how long is this gonna take?”  
“As long as I want it to be, blondie. You should be more grateful. I could easily leave you to a fate of spiked dildos and testicle buzz saws to the face.” Zee smirked at Kyle. “Unless that sounds appealing to you, of course.”  
Kyle shook his head quickly. “No, no, no, not at all! I’ll do what you want!”  
Zee approached Kyle and patted him on the head. Kyle scrunched his nose as the thick aura of brimstone filled his nose again with Zee’s cock perched directly in front of his face. “That’s my little bitch.” Zee turned around and snapped his fingers again. A hammock appeared on the other side of Kyle’s bedroom. Zee jumped up and landed comfortably in the summoned hammock. “Well you’ve given me a nice appetizer to hold me over for the night.” Zee began stroking himself. He turned to Kyle and winked. “Prepare your ass, blondie, because I’ve got an awesome set of days planned out for the two of us.”  
Kyle gave a defeated sigh and began getting dressed as Zee coated one of his windows with a fresh spray of jizz.

Kyle awoke with a start as he felt something hard poking his face. He slowly opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he realized that Zee’s thick cock head was right next to his face. Kyle instantly jumped up and hugged the wall next to his bed. “Dude, what the fuck?!” he snapped as he glared up at the horny demon.  
“Rise and shine, blondie. School day!” Zee announced with a teasing glare.  
Kyle looked over at the clock. It was five o’clock in the morning. He looked back at Zee with a dumbfounded look on his face. “I don’t have to get up for another hour.”  
Zee wagged a finger in Kyle’s face. “Nope! You’re getting up now. I’ve got a fun morning planned out for you. Well…a fun day but let’s take things one step at a time.”  
Kyle sighed. “Joy.” He straightened up and stretched. “So…what do you want me to do?”  
A wide grin formed on Zee’s face. “I’m going to have you play a little game with your mother.”  
Kyle’s face dropped. “My…my mom?!”  
Zee nodded. “Yep!” The demon snapped his fingers and a scroll flamed into his hand. “Now, here’s what you’re going to do.”

Each step down the stairs felt like an eternity as Kyle made his way towards the sounds of clinking plates in the kitchen. The fading scent of previously present bacon wafted through his nostrils. Normally such smells brought Kyle joy but today only further widened the growing pit of dread inside him.  
“You’re up early,” echoed a familiar voice.  
Kyle glanced up. He had been so deep in fearful thought that he didn’t even notice that he had already arrived in the kitchen. The slightly rotund figure of his mother faded into view as his dreary vision cleared. She was perched over the edge of the sink giving a quick wash to a couple plates and utensils. Her normally well-kept hair was still splayed in its early morning messiness. She looked back at Kyle and gave one of her usually warm smiles. Kyle looked down. “Good…good morning, Mom,” Kyle replied sheepishly.  
“So, what’s the occasion? You’d normally still be in bed right now.”  
Kyle was about to respond when Zee suddenly appeared by the kitchen table. He leaned over, giving Kyle another early morning view of the demon’s red cheeks. Kyle froze, his eyes darting back and forth between Zee and his mother. “Keep going, blondie,” Zee directed.  
Still in shock, Kyle only continued looking back and forth. His mother gave a concerned look. “Is something wrong, Kyle?” she asked.  
“Uh…” Kyle was stuck.  
Zee glanced back at Kyle and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. She can’t see or hear me. Her attention’s all on you.” Zee’s smile grew to a wide grin once again.  
Kyle cleared his throat before returning his attention to his mother. “So…Mom…I…I…”  
“Go on…” Zee urged as he gestured for Kyle to continue.  
“I want to…play a game…with you,” Kyle continued through pained pauses.  
His mother turned around and continued washing the dishes. “It’s too early for games, Kyle. What do you want for breakfast?”  
Kyle glanced at Zee again. Zee rolled his eyes. “You can do better than that,” the demon said.  
Kyle gulped before taking a few steps closer to his mother. “Come on, Mom,” he said with a forced smile on his face. He began to bounce around a little as he continued. “It won’t take long. Just…just a quick game! Come on!”  
His mother gave a quick chuckle and shook her head. “Kyle, it’s too early to be playing around. You need to eat some-”  
“I WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU!” Kyle didn’t mean for the request to burst out like that. His entire body was trembling as his mother turned herself around to face him entirely.  
“Now where is this tone coming from, all of a sudden?”  
Zee was already chuckling loudly. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to say it like that!” Kyle said with an apologetic look. “I just…really want to play this game with you. I…I need to play this game with you.”  
His mother gave an audible sigh before crossing her arms. “Okay. What’s this oh-so important game you want me to play?”  
The moment of truth. Kyle could feel his chest clench as he tried to bring the words out of him. The already annoyed glare from his mother only made it worse as he forced himself to continue. And Zee’s growing chuckling and widening grin certainly weren’t helping. Finally, after a long pause, Kyle managed to push the words out. “The game…is called…catchyoursonjerkingoff!”  
Kyle could already feel his heart beating a mile a minute as his mother gave a confused look. “What’s it called again?” she asked.  
“Uh…it’s called…catch your son…jerking off…”  
A long, terrible silence ensued. Kyle could see through his mom’s tightening expression that she was processing the words he had just said. The growling laughter from Zee only made him feel even smaller within his mother’s disturbed expression. “I…er…what?!” Kyle’s mom suddenly asked.  
Kyle forced himself to continue. “Yep. Catch your son jerking off….that’s the game.” His mother remained frozen so he continued. “It’s really simple…you see. You pretend to not know anything and walk in on me…jerking…off?”  
Finally, Kyle’s mother was able to break out of her stupor. “Kyle Wilcox…where the hell is this coming from? Why would you want to do…that?!”  
Kyle remembered the various tips Zee had given him earlier. “I heard about it on the internet! Yeah! People on there play it all the time! They said it was fun so I wanted to try it!”  
“The internet?!” Kyle’s mom suddenly raised an eyebrow. “Who are you talking to on the internet that’s telling you this stuff?”  
Kyle tried to muster up the most realistic smirk he could. “Just people. Come play the game and I’ll tell you about them. You can even confiscate my porn collection!”  
“Your porn collection?!”  
“Yeah! I’ve got loads. From all across the internet! I’m sure you’ll want to take it away!” Kyle began to back away. “Play the game with me and you can have it! And you can punish me too!”  
Mrs. Wilcox rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but, fine, I’ll play this game of yours. But all of this internet stuff you’re getting involved with is over after this, got it?!”  
“Got it! Thanks, Mom! See you upstairs!” Kyle gave a thumbs up and a fake smile. He then ran back upstairs towards his bedroom.

Kyle stood in the center of the room, breathing heavily as he came to terms with what he was doing. “Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!” he repeated.  
Zee suddenly teleported into the bedroom. “Come on, chop, chop!” Zee ordered. “You ready to play the game?”  
Kyle shook his head. “No!”  
“Well you better get prepared. Thankfully you might have some extra time since it’ll probably take a half hour for your whale of a mother to get up those stairs.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Oh just drop your shorts and get spanking.” Zee walked over to Kyle’s computer and turned it on. “I’ll set the mood!” Kyle sat down on his bed and quickly slid his shorts and underwear down. They slipped down to his ankles and hung there like a shameful shackle. “Here we go!” Kyle glanced at the computer with wide eyes as a gay orgy began playing loudly on his computer. The sounds of male grunts, slurping, and sucking echoed throughout the room and beyond. “The perfect video for the occasion!”  
“You couldn’t at least play straight porn?!” Kyle complained.  
Zee raised an eyebrow. “Why would I when we could use this masterpiece?” Zee then snapped his fingers. A box of tissues and a bottle of lotion appeared next to Kyle. “Now the scene is set.”  
“Kyle?” echoed the voice of Mrs. Wilcox from down the outside hallway. “What are you doing in there?!”  
“It begins!” Zee announced with a giddy laugh. He pointed at Kyle. “Start jerking, blondie.”  
Kyle felt himself sink even lower as he started stroking himself. However, between the sounds of his mother’s approaching voice and the gay orgy on his computer, he was having a little trouble. “I…I can’t get hard,” Kyle said.  
Zee laughed. “Who can really tell when that baby dick is erect?” Kyle glared at Zee and the demon rolled his eyes. “But, fear not, I can help with your nub there.” Zee snapped his fingers again. Kyle let out a loud moan as he felt his penis instantly stiffen up. “There you go. Now, please continue."  
Kyle clenched his hand around his penis and began to vigorously stroke it. Barely a few seconds had passed when the bedroom door suddenly flew open. Kyle could feel the sharp eyes of his mother burning into him. Normally, the appearance of his mother would instantly evaporate any boner he had. He could feel the erotic pleasure that Zee had given him from erecting his pecker disappear yet the boner remained, bringing Kyle back to memories of awkward boners during health class.  
“Kyle Wilcox, are…are you masturbating?!” his mother snapped as she stormed into the room.  
“Oh no!” Kyle replied in the best sarcastic tone he could muster. “Mom…don’t you know how to knock?!”  
“And what do you have on your computer?!” She stormed past the chuckling Zee and glared at the orgy taking place on Kyle’s computer.  
“It’s my favorite porn video! Don’t judge me!” Kyle was trying his best to keep his sarcasm genuine as he forcibly stroked himself.  
“I can’t believe you’re doing this in front of me. I’m your mother!” She gave a loud sigh while glancing back and forth between Kyle and the porno. “Your father’s going to have a field day when he hears about all of this.”  
Kyle stopped masturbating and gave a defeated expression. “And that’s the game! Thanks for playing, Mom!” Kyle gave a fake smile as his mother glared at him. Kyle noticed a red spark suddenly shimmer within her eyes.  
“Why are you stopping?” she asked suddenly.  
“Uh…well…you caught me.”  
“So?” His mother crossed her arms. “You went through all the trouble of getting me up here to play this sick internet game of yours and you’re not even going to see it through to the end? Finish.”  
Kyle began to sweat. “What?”  
“I said finish, Kyle. Or your punishment is going to be far worse than it already is.”  
Kyle looked at his mother in shock. He momentarily glanced at Zee, who was laughing joyfully in reaction to the whole scene. The blond teen then gave a defeated sigh. His boner clearly wasn’t going anywhere. “Fine.”  
Kyle began the most uncomfortable masturbation session of his life. His mother continued to glare down at him as he fapped away. Kyle trailed his gaze towards the floor. “Look at me,” she ordered. Kyle followed his mother’s order. Her gaze was unrelenting. That dreadful pit inside him only grew. Her gaze only trailed away from him to glance at the porn. She always shook her head in disappointment whenever she looked back at Kyle. “I can’t believe I raised such a pervert.”  
Kyle found himself growing smaller and smaller whilst trapped in his mother’s gaze. She could see everything. Every stroke. Each shake of his chest. Every twitch of pleasure that fought through and contorted his face ever so slightly. She could hear everything. Every slip of his shaft. Every bounce of his sack. Every soft groan that escaped him. These tics that were once sacred to his lonely nights now placed on full view for his mother and the laughing demon now controlling his life. He had never longed to make a mess so badly. To finish so quickly. Each inch he closed towards orgasm was one step closer to freedom. To escape this moment. Kyle glanced at Zee. As if silently pleading to help him conclude this. He would gladly take anything beyond this. Anything to escape the judging eyes of his mother during this most intimate of times.  
Kyle found himself unable to hold in the groans as he felt the pressure within him building. Kyle had finished to many things before. Views of bouncing breasts, locking lesbian tongues, and spread vaginas. But his mother’s judging, disappointed face was never something he wished to cum to. Yet here he was.  
Kyle let out one last awkward moan as the small spray of jizz shot out of his penis. The sticky, salty liquid trailed down his shaft and dripped down onto the floor and into his pants and underwear still hanging sadly on his ankles. Once the final waves of climax had left him, Kyle fell back onto his bed. He could feel his penis shrinking, and he had never felt more relieved.  
“Well I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Mrs. Wilcox scolded as she finally turned off Kyle’s computer. She quickly disconnected it and took it in her arms. “I’ll let you know when you can have this back. Look forward to having a long talk with your father once you get home from school. After that we’ll decide how much to punish you. But you’re grounded for the weekend at least.” She began to walk out of the room.  
Kyle weakly sat up. “Mom, I-”  
His mother raised her hand and gestured for him to pause. “Just get ready for school, Kyle. Your breakfast will be ready when you get downstairs.” She was clearly trying her best to avoid eye contact with him. “I’ve seen enough of you this morning.” And, with that, she hastily stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
Kyle looked down at his cum-covered groin in shame. His moment of silence was broken by a loud moan across the room. He looked up to see Vee jerking off and covering one of his windows in another coating of jizz. “Aw man, that was good!” Zee stated happily. “You heard what your mom said! Get ready for school! We’ve got a nice Friday ahead of us.”  
Kyle could only give another defeated sigh as he reached for the tissues and started cleaning himself up.

Kyle trudged slowly into his final class of the day: math. As he strolled to his usual seat in the center of the classroom, Zee entered the room behind him. Kyle had learned much about the demon over the course of his school day. He truly was the only person who could see, hear, and interact with Zee. The demon phased through everyone like air. Along with this, the demon had a very creepy ability of influencing others. Zee never explained this, by Kyle was able to work it out through the red sparks that would randomly glimmer in someone’s eyes before they began being abnormally cruel to him. Kyle was certain the demon had done this to his mother earlier as well.  
Regardless, Kyle’s humiliation was still the same. After a long day of dropping pants, tripping, and being forced to say embarrassing stuff to his peers, he was practically begging for the school day to come to an end. As he sat down, he looked up at the clock. Only forty-five minutes left. Just then, the sound of muffled whispers hit his hears. He glanced around. Some of his fellow classmates were whispering while glancing at him. Word of his antics throughout the day had traveled fast apparently. He slowly sunk into his chair as the teacher entered.  
Kyle barely paid attention to the lesson. All he could do was look at the clock, silently begging for the minute hand to speed up and for three o’clock to arrive. But then, the thought of going home and having to face his father about that morning crossed his mind. The blond sunk his head into his hands. When would he have peace again?  
“Hey, blondie, I think it’s time you livened up this class,” Zee stated. Kyle’s eyes shot wide open. He quickly raised his head and looked up at the demon, who was smiling fiercely once again. “This has been a fun day at school so let’s end it with something to remember.” The demon scratched his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers as an idea clearly popped into his head. He pointed at Kyle. “Get on top of your desk and start twerking.” Kyle stared blankly at Zee. “Did I stutter, blondie?”  
Kyle’s hands started to tremble. He looked around. Not one person was missing. Everyone was there. Not one seat was left empty. Kyle gave a silent sigh and slowly pulled himself on top of his desk. The higher he got, the more people in the class noticed. Kyle could almost feel himself moving on autopilot. Just over a day with Zee, and he was starting to grow weak to his commands. Follow the order, no matter what. Before Kyle knew it, he was standing on top of his desk. Twenty-three pairs of eyes were staring at him from all sides. The teacher had yet to notice.  
Kyle remembered the videos he had watched of big-assed women in the past. He angled himself, placing his hands on his bent knees with his back faced towards the front of the classroom. “What’s he doing?” he heard one of his classmates whisper to another.  
That’s when he started. He could only imagine how untalented and painful it looked. Each sway of his body sent a new cold tingle down his spine. He didn’t want to look. Focusing down at his feet, he felt the unblinking gazes of his classmates. Gasps echoed out and were followed by a wave of chuckles and laughs.  
“Kyle?! What are you doing?!” asked the stern voice of his teacher.  
Kyle raised his head. He could feel his heart sink as he made eye contact with those in the back half of the class. Some were laughing, some were disgusted, some were confused, and some refused to even look at him. Kyle turned his head back, meeting the same series of reactions from the front of the classroom. Kyle then made eye contact with his teacher, who was giving him the same sort of disgusted, disappointed expression his mother had given him earlier.  
“I’m practicing for Homecoming, Mr. Smith!” Kyle replied as he twerked some more. “Do you think my butt is ready?”  
Another wave of laughter bounced off of Kyle’s eardrums and Mr. Smith crossed his arms. “Your butt will definitely be ready for detention if you don’t sit down now!”  
Kyle instantly stopped. “Yes, sir.” Kyle then quickly climbed off of the desk and sat back down in his seat.  
Mr. Smith rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “NOW, before I was interrupted…” Mr. Smith walked back up to the front of the class to continue the lesson. Kyle looked around. Many of the students were still staring at him. Some were shaking their heads in disapproval and others were still silently laughing. Kyle looked up at the clock before looking straight ahead to be greeted by Zee, who was jerking off right in front of him with a gleeful look on his face. Twenty-five minutes to go.

Kyle returned home to a cold house. Not cold in relation to temperature…just cold. As he passed through the entry hallway, he looked over to the kitchen. He could see his mother standing by the refrigerator. The two instantly locked eyes. He gave an awkward wave. Without saying a word, she turned away and disappeared into another room.  
Zee slapped one of Kyle’s upper arms while laughing. “Damn, blondie. You must have really affected her. That’s a nice cold shoulder she’s giving ya! Probably thinks you’re a freak now and everything!” he teased.  
“Glad you’re having fun,” Kyle sighed as he walked towards the stairs.  
“Oh believe me, I am.”  
Kyle was about to head upstairs when he heard a familiar clearing of the throat. Looking down the nearby hallway, he saw none other than his father approaching him.  
Mr. Wilcox was a well-built man wielding a somewhat muscular upper body hindered only by a slight addition of dad fat in the belly. His picturesque chin looked like it was something begging for an added five o’clock shadow but Mr. Wilcox would never allow it to come to that. Kyle had been expecting his father’s disappointed stare all day. However, upon greeting his father, he saw what almost looked like a smile creeping along his face.  
“Have a good day at school, Kyle?” asked Mr. Wilcox.  
Kyle sighed. “Did Mom talk to you about this morning?” he asked with a defeated look.  
“Want to cut right to the chase then? Fine with me.” Mr. Wilcox approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, your mother talked to be about this morning. Gotta say, Kyle, I’m very disappointed.”  
“I know.”  
Mr. Wilcox nodded. “I remember being your age. Those raging hormones can be a terrible thing. Those urges. The need to spank it out. Yeah…I remember.” Kyle began awkwardly looking side-to-side as his father continued. “Why, I remember one time being so pent up that I worked one out in the high school-”  
“Dad!” Kyle interrupted while starting to blush. “Just…what’s my punishment?”  
Kyle’s dad gave an entertained chuckle as he patted Kyle’s shoulder. “Oh you’re grounded for the weekend. Easy. Point blank. Period.”  
“Got it.”  
“But first…” Mr. Wilcox raised a finger up. Both Kyle and Zee were caught by surprise by the father’s continuation. “You and I are going to play a game.”  
Kyle gulped. “A…a game?”  
Mr. Wilcox nodded. “You seemed so insistent to play dirty games with your mother. It would be rude to leave your father out of the mix.” He cleared his throat once again. “So why don’t you head upstairs and…get comfortable. I’ll join you up there in a bit and…I don’t know…might catch you doing something? Who knows?” He took his hand off of Kyle’s shoulder and pointed at him. “You do!” He turned around and began walking away. “I’ll be up in a few minutes.”  
Kyle was left stunned as he watched his father disappear into another room. “Oh no,” he uttered to himself.  
Zee had a wide grin on his face. “Hell yes! Round 2, baby!” he cheered as another rush of dread engulfed Kyle.

With tissues and lotion by his side, Kyle sat sadly jerking off on his bed with his shorts and underwear wrapped around his ankles. Zee sat across from him in the hammock, just staring him down intently. “Ok…what did you do to my dad?” Kyle asked as he took a moment to stop.  
“Hey! Don’t stop!” Zee ordered.  
Kyle rolled his eyes as he continued slowly stroking off his penis. “I know you can influence people. You influenced my mom and you’ve been doing it to people all day at school.”  
Zee raised up his hands in defeat. “Guilty as charged. Sorry, not sorry, I like adding a little extra flair to people. Makes the situation that much more entertaining.”  
“For you.”  
“Of course, because that’s what’s important and don’t you dare forget it, sweet cheeks.”  
Kyle shuttered at the pet name. “Ugh! Just stick with blondie.”  
“No problem, blondie cheeks.” Just then, the familiar echo of heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway outside. “And so it begins!” Zee began to rock back and forth gleefully. “Too bad Mom took away the porn. It added a nice background track to the setting.”  
Kyle wished he could simply pull up his pants and hide away, but he was trapped within Zee’s sick game. He only continued to work his wiener as the bedroom door opened. “Kyle?” echoed Mr. Wilcox’s voice from beyond the door. “Everything okay in he-” Mr. Wilcox paused his sentence in an almost cartoonish way. A wide, cocky grin appeared on his face as he examined the situation before him. Kyle’s body trembled all over as he felt his dad’s gaze fall upon him and his erect three-incher. He instantly stopped his stroking as his dad entered. “Ha! Busted!” Mr. Wilcox placed his hands on his hips, his smirk only seeming to grow with each passing second. “So what do we have here, my boy? You busy cranking one out?”  
Kyle’s eyes began darting back and forth as he came to terms with the situation playing out around him. “Uh…yeah?”  
“So…how often do you do this?”  
Kyle glanced over at Zee. Zee gestured for Kyle to go on. “Be honest, blondie,” he teased.  
Kyle turned back to his father. “Once a day,” he answered.  
“Only once a day? Shit, when I was your age, I could pump five out a day if I wanted,” Mr. Wilcox stated through his cocky smirk. “So what kind of thoughts are you fapping to? You don’t have porn anymore. Your mother told me all about that orgy of yours you had going on this morning. Didn’t know you were into that, though I always had my suspicions.”  
“I’m not gay, Dad!”  
“A bit curious though? We all are at some point. Believe me, I certainly had my fun times in college.” He placed a hand on Kyle’s head. “I’m sure you will too.” He brought his hand back. “So what you thinking of now?”  
“Uh…” Kyle was stumped for a moment. “Just a girl with big breasts.”  
Mr. Wilcox raised an eyebrow. “Just that? No additional details for your old man? Come on, you can share your perversions with me! Bro to bro, right?”  
Kyle winced a little. “I just…don’t need complicated things to get going.”  
“Well, I think I got something that can help you enjoy complicated things too.” Mr. Wilcox suddenly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rolled-up magazine. Kyle’s eyes widened as he saw that it was pornographic. “Scoot over.”  
Kyle winced again. “What?”  
“Come on, make some room on the love bed. Let your old man show you how a good crank is supposed to go.” Zee was smiling ear to ear with his hands up to his mouth as he watched Mr. Wilcox join Kyle on the bed. “Now let’s find us a good one.”  
“Dad…we don’t have to do this. I…I get the picture.”  
“Nonsense! You’ve already started, and a real man finishes what he starts!” Mr. Wilcox stopped on one page. “Ah! Here we go! Delilah!” Kyle looked at the image presented to him. A sprawling picture of a naked woman with massive breasts, spread vagina, and bunny ears greeted his sight. He could feel his own cock twitch in reaction. “She looks good, right?”  
“Uh…yeah!”  
“Well, let’s get started then!” Kyle’s eyes widened again as he watched his father undo his pants. Kyle remained trembling and speechless as his father’s pants slid down to his ankles, allowing his superior cock to spring out before Kyle. “A beauty ain’t it? One day this will be yours!” Mr. Wilcox raised an eyebrow as he examined his son’s penis. “Maybe. Anyway, let’s get started then!” Mr. Wilcox began stroking himself. Kyle felt like he was in a daze bearing witness to what was happening. “Come on, my boy! Join in!”  
“Uh…okay.” Kyle returned to stroking himself. Thanks to Zee’s powers, his boner had never left him. But, like that morning, whatever erotic feelings that might had been present within were long since destroyed the by the thick, choking atmosphere of cringe that had spawned.  
“Come on! Work that beanpole, my boy!”  
“Dad!”  
“Are you even erect?”  
“Yes, Dad!” Kyle was blushing something fierce as he went. He tried to his best to avoid looking at his father’s throbbing cock. He had been close to his father many times but now that they were half naked with their respective cocks free to be seen, it made it seem oh so wrong to be this close to his father.  
“What would you do to her?” Mr. Wilcox asked through horny breaths.  
“I…I don’t know!” Kyle replied.  
“I’d definitely fuck those tits.”  
“Ugh! Dad!”  
“What? They’re nice! Is that really as erect as you can get?”  
“YES!” Kyle was hastily fapping now. He wanted this to end. He’d rather be twerking at school. He’d rather be jerking off in front of Mom. He’d rather do naked jumping jacks in front of Zee. Anything else but this. Kyle began to moan as he felt that familiar pressure building up inside him.  
“You getting close, my boy?”  
“Uh…yeah!”  
“Not much stamina in you is there?”  
“Uh…AH!” Kyle rolled his head back as a short spray of jizz shot out and onto the floor.  
“How adorable,” Mr. Wilcox commented as he sped up his fapping. “Let me show you…how a real orgasm…looks like!” Mr. Wilcox gave a satisfied sigh as he let loose his load. The image of Delilah was instantly coated in a layer of white. Kyle blushed and looked away as the sounds of his dad’s orgasm bounced off his eardrums. Once he was done, Mr. Wilcox threw the cum-soaked magazine onto the floor. “Did you study that, my boy?”  
“Uh-huh. Sure, Dad,” Kyle responded quickly.  
“Good. Now I hope you learned a valuable lesson here.”  
“Uh-huh. Sure, Dad.”  
Mr. Wilcox gave a cocky laugh. He stood up and pulled his pants back up. “Be a good sport and clean all this up, will ya?” Kyle gave a disgusted look but his dad was already headed out of the room. “Later, sport!” The door closed with a thud.  
Kyle fell back onto his bed. Zee had broken out into another fit of laughter. Tears rolled down his face as he bounced around the room. “Oh man! That was great!” he exclaimed.  
“What the hell was that?! It’s one thing to make my mom watch me but that?!” Kyle snapped.  
“Oh that wasn’t me.”  
Kyle paused. “What?”  
“Yep. That was all your old man. Looks like you get your freakish nature from somewhere.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Anyway, that was even more fun than I expected to have today,” Zee said as he stretched. “Let’s see what I have planned next.”  
“Next?! You can’t seriously have more planned after what just happened?! Haven’t I done enough?!” Kyle complained.  
“No.” Zee shook his head. “You’ve given me some good thrills, yes, but you haven’t paid in full yet. Nope, I have great things in store for school tomorrow.”  
“I don’t have school tomorrow.”  
Zee paused. “Come again?”  
“Today’s Friday. It’s the weekend now. No school until Monday.”  
“Ugh! You humans and your stupid schedules!” Zee rubbed his hands down his face in frustration. “Well, no matter, we’ll just do my plan on Monday.”  
“What plan?”  
Zee’s usual wide grin returned. “Oh! Your next school day is gonna be loads of fun!”  
Kyle sighed as he began cleaning himself off. “This should be good. What’s next? You’re gonna make me trip some more?”  
“No of course not! I got my fill of that today. No, we’re going to do something even bigger!” Kyle couldn’t help but already feel his heart dropping as he put on a new pair of underwear. “You’re going to go to school butt naked!”  
Kyle froze as he dropped his clean pair of shorts to the ground. “Uh…what?”  
“You heard me. On Monday, you’re gonna walk to school and stroll through the halls wearing nothing but your birthday suit. Well…okay I’ll let you wear shoes. I’m not a monster, after all. And a backpack too since you’ve got to be prepared for your classes and all. But that-”  
“No.”  
A long pause broke out between the two. “Come again, blondie?” Zee asked.  
“No,” Kyle replied. “No, no, no, no, NO!” Kyle threw his clean pair of shorts onto the floor. “There is no way I am going to school naked! You can’t make me! No way! No how! No, no, NO! I’ll twerk in class. I’ll masturbate in front of my parents. Sure, sure! It’ll kill me on the inside but I can recover from that…hopefully. But this?! No! Hell no! Fuck no! Go fuck yourself, Zee! I’m not doing that! No, no, NO!”  
Kyle was left breathing loud and heavy with the end of his rant. Zee was silent for a moment. “Okay,” the demon said plainly. He snapped his fingers and the pillar of fire appeared once again. “I hope you enjoy Hell then, Kyle Wilcox.”  
Kyle froze again. “Wait…what?!”  
“Your arms will be ripped off and shoved up your ass.”  
“What?!”  
“Spiked dildos will be shoved into your eyes while nails are driven into your testicles.”  
“Wait.”  
“Your head will be pulled off and you’ll be forced to suck your own dick as you remain conscious.”  
“Stop.”  
“And you’ll be given a makeshift vagina via chainsaw and will be fucked by no less than one thousand hell hounds in succession and then forced to give birth to their two thousand hell-spawn. I hope you look forward to all that.”  
Kyle fell to his knees. “Wait! Zee! Stop! I’m sorry! Please!”  
Zee shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, blondie. We had a deal and you broke it.”  
“Zee! I’m sorry! Please! Zee! I’ll do anything! Please don’t leave me to be damned!”  
Zee looked down at Kyle. “Kiss my ass.”  
Kyle could feel the tears rolling down his face. “Please…Zee…no…I beg of you-”  
Zee suddenly snapped his fingers and the pillar of fire disappeared. “No. I mean…” Zee grabbed his ass cheeks and spread then open, revealing his demon anus to Kyle. “Kiss. My. Ass. Literally.”  
“…What?” Kyle asked in shock.  
Zee rolled his eyes. “Let’s make this simple.” He snapped his fingers and summoned a contract. “I, Kyle Wilcox, hereby swear to willingly and lovingly kiss the demon Zepudet’s anus.” He presented the contract to Kyle and summoned a pen. “Just sign on the line.” A miserable aura hung over Kyle as he took the pen. However, Zee’s descriptions of Hell plundered his mind. He reached the pen forward and hastily signed his name on the line. “Excellent!” Zee snapped his fingers and the contract vanished. He then pulled open his ass cheeks again and presented his anus to Kyle. “Get to it then.”  
Kyle scrunched his nose as he crawled over to the demon’s asshole. The thick scent of brimstone filled his nostrils as he brought his face up to the rotund cheeks. Thinking of his doom otherwise, Kyle took one final breath before bringing his lips towards the demon’s anus.  
The taste was fowl. Worse than anything Kyle had ever experienced before. The anus almost seemed to kiss him back as he locked his lips against it. The butt cheeks appeared to hold him in place, like a thick and stinky headlock. Kyle could almost feel his tongue get pulled into the anus. The anal walls pulsated and clenched on his tongue like a living cave. The scent was overwhelming. He grabbed onto the cheeks for support as he continued Frenching the demon’s anus. Time seemed to have no meaning as he did his work, appeasing the demonic pervert. Eventually, Kyle could feel the ass shake as Zee let out a relieved moan. Kyle could tell that the demon had cum again.  
“Alright…that’s enough,” Zee said. Kyle fell back onto the floor, trying his best to wipe the taste of Zee’s anus off his tongue. “You are one excellent ass-kisser, blondie.” Kyle could see fresh semen dripping from the demon’s cock head. “Thanks for that.” He gave a relaxed stretch. “That was fun.” He snapped his fingers and the pillar of fire returned. “I’ll see you in Hell then!”  
“Wait! What?!” Kyle snapped in a panicked tone. “But I kissed your ass! I did what you wanted!”  
Zee raised an eyebrow at Kyle. “Where did I say, in writing or otherwise, that you kissing my ass had anything to do with stopping your damnation?”  
Kyle paused in horrified shock. “What…why?!”  
Zee shrugged. “Because I wanted to see if you would do that.” The demon snapped his fingers and, once again, the pillar of fire vanished. “And now I see how willing you really are.” He knelt down in front of Kyle. “You want back on our deal?”  
Kyle nodded. “Yes!”  
“And you’ll do whatever I say?”  
“Yes!”  
“This is going to be your last chance, blondie. Do not fuck it up.”  
“I won’t!”  
“Excellent!” Zee clapped his hands together. “Prepare yourself. Because, leading up to your Monday extravaganza, you and I are going to have the gayest weekend a human or demon could dream of!”  
Kyle let out a defeated groan. “Great…can’t wait.” He then fell back onto the floor, exhausted.

Kyle made sure to make himself comfortable as he lay on his bed. After a terrifyingly awkward dinner with his parents, Kyle was more than ready to at least get a good night’s sleep. As he lay on his side, staring at the wall, he suddenly felt something come up behind him. A familiar, long arm wrapped around him. Kyle instantly glanced back to see Zee’s face centimeters away from his. The demon was cuddling up right next to him. “What the fuck?!” Kyle gasped.  
“You looked a little lonely here all by yourself,” the demon teased as he cuddled up against Kyle’s back, lovingly spooning him. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm tonight.” Kyle grimaced as he felt the wide girth of Zee’s shaft press up against his butt cheeks. Zee then hastily wormed his hands into Kyle’s and held them tightly. “There, now I think we can both rest easy tonight.” Zee rested his head atop Kyle’s neck, holding the boy’s head down while looking down at him. “Sweet dreams, blondie.”  
Kyle could barely move as demonic heat and brimstone sweat embraced him. He dared not fight back. He was truly in the palm of Zee’s hand. The awful truth enveloped his thoughts as fully as the demon was embracing him. Kyle tried his best to fall asleep as the shaft behind him throbbed.

As Kyle finished washing his hair in the shower, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that he hadn’t seen Zee at all since he had woken up. The demon had been nowhere to be seen once morning had arrived. Still, Kyle knew better than to get his hopes up. The demon had something planned. He could almost feel it creeping up his back.  
Kyle froze. There was something creeping up his back. Just then, the tingling on Kyle’s spine vanished only to be replaced by two hands landing on his shoulders. Kyle slowly looked back to see Zee standing behind him. “Good morning, blondie. Having a nice shower?” he said with a grin. “Let’s get a little dirty while we’re in here, shall we?”  
Another series of chills shot up his spine as he felt something huge slap against his butt cheeks. “Zee…” Kyle began before he was suddenly pushed up against the shower wall. Zee held his arms up against Kyle’s, pinning them to the wall. Kyle trembled as he felt the demon press up against his back.  
“I’ve been wanting to fuck your ass since I first saw you.” Zee seemed to wrap his legs around Kyle’s, holding the blond in place. Kyle gasped as he felt Zee’s meaty shaft slide between his butt cheeks. Zee licked his lips. “Damn. Like a hot dog sliding into a bun.”  
“No! Wait! Zee!”  
“Don’t resist me, blondie. You’re my bitch, remember?” Zee began thrusting his penis back and forth, bringing his gargantuan penis up and down within Kyle’s butt cheeks. Kyle froze up as the hot member massaged its way through his cheeks. He could almost feel the demon’s balls touching his own. His balls were never meant to be so close to those of another male’s.  
“Zee…” Kyle began in a pleading tone.  
“Hush,” Zee ordered as he leaned his head forward. Kyle turned his head back to meet Zee’s face. Before Kyle could turn away, Zee instantly locked lips with him. They tasted spicy, seeming to spiritually burn Kyle’s mouth as they worked. Kyle’s eyes went wide as he felt the demon’s tongue slither into his mouth. The two tongues danced a wet tango as Zee increased his thrusting. Zee eventually broke the sloppy kiss, leaving Kyle breathing heavily. “I could shove my meat into your ass right now.” Kyle gave a weak whimper as the demon sped up his thrusting. “But…not yet. For now, here’s an appetizer!”  
Zee let out a guttural moan and Kyle clenched his hands against the shower wall as he felt a hot spray of semen splatter all over his back. “Ugh! Gross!” Kyle complained as he felt the sticky substance splash onto him and start rolling down his butt cheeks.  
Zee stepped back. Kyle felt himself grow even smaller as he heard his own cheeks clap after having the demonic shaft removed from them. Zee then promptly slapped both of Kyle’s cheeks in quick succession. Kyle unintentionally let out shocked moans in response. “This ass is mine.” Zee took hold of Kyle’s cheeks in his long-fingered hands. Kyle shivered as the demon whispered in his ear. “Don’t forget that, blondie.” The demon then teleported away, leaving Kyle to let the shower water wash the mess on his backside away.

Kyle returned to his room, only to be smacked right in the face by a familiar pair of red testicles. “Gah!” Kyle grunted as he fell back slightly before falling forward into his room.  
“Hahaha!” Zee laughed as he jumped down from atop Kyle’s doorframe. “I know you already miss my lovely balls, blondie, but you don’t have to run into them.” Kyle started to give a defiant look as he glared up at Zee. Zee narrowed his brow and gave a dark smirk. “You liked what we did in the shower, didn’t you?” Kyle started to respond but Zee raised a finger to pause him. “Say how much you liked it. Tell me.”  
Kyle swallowed hard. “I…I liked it.”  
“You liked what?”  
“I liked…having you hump me.”  
“Come on! Be descriptive with me! Have you already forgotten what we did?”  
“No! I-”  
Zee stood over Kyle, his erecting cock casting an intimidating shadow over Kyle. “I think you need a reminder.” Kyle gasped just before Zee sat down on his face. Once again, Kyle found his lips locking up against the outer walls of Zee’s anus. The stinky demonic ass cheeks wrapped around his face, holding him in place for the entertainment of the demon. “Here’s a hint, just imagine your face as my dick and my ass as your ass…though my ass is a million times better. Ha! Right, blondie?” Zee smacked one of his own butt cheeks, sending a ripple of vibrations through Kyle’s body. “Now get licking!” The demon began stroking himself as the boy’s tongue was forcibly pulled back into brimstone-scented anus.

“Good thing your folks are avoiding you today. Leaves you all to me,” Zee said before leaning down and giving Kyle another sloppy kiss. Kyle was lying naked on his bed, his arms and legs held out in a spread-eagle formation by chains. Zee broke the kiss. He was sitting right on top of Kyle. Aside from the bonds, Kyle could barely find the strength to move. He couldn’t stand it. His eyes honed in the sight of Zee’s genitals rubbing against his. Kyle shrunk inside some more as Zee’s skyscraper of a dick towered high over his nub of a shaft. Even with Zee’s powers keeping him erect, there was simply no comparison between the two. Zee began grinding his dick and balls up against Kyle’s. Kyle’s whole body shivered and his face scrunched up as he felt the foreign shaft and balls make contact with his. “Tell me how much you love this.”  
“Ah…I…I love this, Zee,” Kyle complied.  
“You like having a real man’s balls up against your own, don’t ya?”  
Kyle whimpered for a moment as Zee bounced his own balls against Kyle’s. Kyle could feel his body lurch forward with each second of homoerotic contact. “Yeah…you feel so…amazing, Zee.”  
“Am I better than you?” Zee began stroking his penis.  
“Yes,” Kyle admitted while blushing like crazy. “You…you’re so much bigger than me.”  
“Damn right, I am.” Zee increased his stroking. Kyle could feel every throb and twitch in Zee’s penis transfer over to his. Zee then opened his stroking hand further and took Kyle’s penis as well, jerking it off alongside his own. “I’m gonna get this cocklet to cum.” Kyle began to moan as he fought against the rising pressure inside him. “You like this, don’t you?”  
“I…ah…you’re just…AH…using your tricks!” Kyle replied in a moment of defiance.  
“Be honest with me, blondie,” Zee continued to tease as he increased his stroking. “I’m getting you close, aren’t I?”  
Kyle was silent for a moment as his head slowly rolled back. A dirty, guilty feeling washed over him. “Uh-huh.”  
“Oh yeah, you are. Look at that nub twitch!” Zee increased his speed. “You’re such a gay little shit. Look at you, ready to burst all over yourself. All because of this true cock next to it.”  
Kyle tried to be defiant once again. “No! I-AH!” Kyle was interrupted as he suddenly came, spilling splotches of jizz onto his belly and the side of Zee’s shaft.  
“That was cute.” Zee returned to jerking off his own dick. “Now let’s make it rain.”  
Kyle opened his eyes wide in disbelief as Zee suddenly orgasmed as well. A geyser of cum shot up into the air. Like a tsunami from above, the spray of jizz fell down onto Kyle. Kyle’s already dirty feeling became that much worse as his chest and face were coated in the demon’s juice. Inevitably, several drops made their way into Kyle’s mouth. The blond instantly began coughing and spitting, trying his best to remove the terrible taste of semen from his mouth. “UGH! That’s disgusting!” Kyle stated. He froze as he suddenly noticed Zee glaring down at him.  
“You don’t like the taste of cum, huh?” the demon asked as he leaned forward. “We’ll have to see about that.”

Kyle’s mouth was on fire. He wasn’t sure it could open any more. Zee barely had to use any strength to push his brimstone sweat-laden shaft into the bound blond’s mouth. The still-naked Kyle was on his knees, his arms tied behind his back. Zee stood in front of the boy with one long-fingered hand holding tight onto his blond hair and other clasping to the side of the boy’s face.  
Kyle could only give out pained moans as the shaft slipped further and further into his oral cavity. He could feel his gag reflex trying to react and spit the dick out, but Zee’s powers prevented him from fighting back. “Yeah,” Zee said lustfully as he pushed the rest of his shaft in. “Take it all, bitch.”  
Kyle’s eyes opened wider than they had ever been as he found himself taking the entirety of Zee’s shaft. The pain and disgrace were indescribable. He could barely breathe with the girthy cock shoved deep into his throat. His entire esophagus was almost filled by the foreign sex organ.  
Zee tightened his hold on Kyle and began rutting the boy’s mouth. A quick series of muffled moans rang out as the demon plowed Kyle’s throat. Tears rolled down Kyle’s face as heavy balls slapped against his chin. “You like that don’t you?” Zee teased as he went to town. Lusty grunts and groans escaped the demon. With each thrust, he increased his speed. “If this is your mouth, I can’t wait to try your ass!” The heat in Zee’s dick was growing. Kyle began twitching in panic as he felt the burn emanating from the dick and spreading throughout his throat. “Here comes your dinner, blondie!” With one last shove, Zee pulled Kyle’s head right to the hilt and held it tight as he unleashed his load into the teen’s throat.  
Kyle reactively struggled against his bonds and tried to back away. But there was no escaping the demon’s grasp. He could feel cum being shot down his throat as well as rising back up. The taste quickly joined that of the brimstone sweat on his tongue. The taste he had received earlier was terrible, but this was torture. Wave after wave of semen washed across his tongue before slipping out of his mouth, only escaping through the tiny gaps that existed between the exterior of Zee’s shaft and Kyle’s nearly locked lips.  
Once his final shot of orgasm had passed, Zee pulled his cock out of Kyle’s mouth. The blond fell over onto the floor, unleashing a long and painful coughing fit as demonic semen continued to pour out of his mouth. The last thing Kyle saw before blacking out was Zee smiling down over him.

Kyle awoke and, at first, assumed someone had dumped glue all over him. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was lying in his bed. He was still naked. However, he was covered from head to toe in semen. “UGH! What the fuck?!” Kyle managed to exclaim in reaction as he looked to see Zee standing over him, his cock head dripping with fresh semen.  
“Good morning, blondie. Sleep well?” the demon said.  
“What is all this?!”  
“What does it look like? You passed out from your blowjob yesterday so I spent the whole night masturbating onto you.”  
Kyle wanted to react even more but couldn’t find much of the strength. “I…I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Sounds like a plan!” Zee clapped his hands as Kyle slowly got up and made his way to the door. “I’ll join you in there in a bit.”  
“Yay,” Kyle groaned as he shut the bedroom door in Zee’s face.

The rest of Kyle’s Sunday went surprisingly quickly. Zee, thankfully, didn’t force him into another blackout-inducing blowjob. Still, the day had been filled with nothing but literal ass-kissing, dick rubbing, ball touching, tongue tying, and outrageous body exploration. At this point, Kyle was sure he knew Zee’s body better than he knew his own. The demon had made sure to make no crevice, no angle, and no inch secret to the teen.  
After a long, awkward dinner with his folks, Kyle trudged his way back into his room. He was completely sore all over. He barely had any physical or mental strength left to deal with the demon in his life. Nevertheless, another ball slap to the face quickly brought him out of his post-dinner stupor. “Gah!” Kyle groaned as he fell onto his bedroom floor.  
“Have a nice dinner, blondie?” Zee teased as he leapt back onto the floor from atop the doorframe.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t come down to make me say anything to my parents,” Kyle replied.  
“Eh. Just not in the mood for any antics with your folks anymore. Besides, we’ve got big plans for tomorrow.”  
Kyle’s heart skipped a beat as he remembered. The past two days had been full of so much demonic fuckery that he had almost completely forgotten about Zee’s Monday plans. “Right…going to school…naked.”  
“Yep!” Zee wasn’t even trying to hide his excitement as the thought of what was about to happen crossed his mind. “Here’s what’s going to go down.” Zee picked up Kyle and dusted him off before continuing. “Wearing only a backpack, socks, and shoes, you’re going to walk the two miles to your school.” Kyle could already feel the dread returning. He gave a hard gulp as Zee continued. “You are forbidden to cover up anything. You will then walk through the front entrance of the school and down the main hallway in full view of everyone.” Kyle could almost see his own reflection in Zee’s wide, excited eyes. “You’ll just keep walking and exposing yourself until I decide to allow any higher ups there take you in for your punishment.”  
Kyle gave his now usual sigh of defeat. “And, after I do this, will I be done? Will all this be over?”  
“Hey! Don’t start giving me a tone or anything. You’re already on thin ice, blondie. I could carry this on forever if I wanted to.”  
Kyle gulped. “Forever?!”  
“Yeah! For the rest of your life! Or I could leave you to be damned.”  
“Please no!”  
Zee smirked. “You’re lucky I’ve given you this chance to not join all of your fellow shits in Hell. And if tomorrow goes swimmingly enough…eh…I might be done with you.”  
Kyle’s heart lifted up a bit. It wasn’t a lot. But that little bit of hope was enough. “Alright. No more complaining or questions. I’ll give you what you want tomorrow,” Kyle said as he lowered his head.  
“Excellent. Now get some sleep!” Zee said before heading over to his hammock. “Tomorrow, you reach apex failure.”

The sun had only just risen as Kyle stepped out the front door. The cool morning air whipped against his naked body. He already wanted to just run back inside his house. But upon looking at Zee’s gloating face behind him, he knew he had to see this through.  
“Go on,” Zee commanded with a gloat.  
Kyle took one last breath, tightened his grip on his backpack straps, and stepped forward.  
The walk to school had never seemed so long. Each step felt like he was pushing his way against a powerful force field. Everything around him was telling him to head back, yet he had to push forward. Every time a new person appeared on the street; he tried his best to resist the urge to cover up. He could only tighten his grip on his backpack and continue on like everything was normal. “Morning, Mr. Thompson,” Kyle said awkwardly with a wave as the mailman walked by.  
“Boy, what the hell are you doing?!” the mailman asked in disbelief as Kyle walked past. A pair of cars zoomed by, honking at Kyle as they went.  
“Oh boy. This is gonna be good,” Zee said as he started stroking himself.  
As Kyle walked down the street, he made eye contact with every person who came into view. Each housewife. Each early morning commuter. Each random passerby. All reacted with horror, shock, disgust, or confusion as they locked eyes on the naked Kyle and his dangling three-incher.  
Kyle’s heart was already beating a mile a minute as the school came into view. One of the school buses roared past. Kyle could see every pair of eyes in the bus staring at him as they drove by. Kyle heard a familiar moan and glanced back to see Zee shooting a load of cum into the street. “Aw yeah! Keep going, blondie!” the demon ordered as he continued stroking his throbbing and erect cock.  
The main entrance of the school rose up before Kyle like a castle holding a final boss. More school buses were pulling into the street leading up to the entrance as were independent cars with parents dropping of their children for the day. As Kyle walked across the entrance courtyard, they all slowly began to notice him. Kyle could see them. All of their eyes. Their wide, judging eyes reflecting his shameful act right back at him. One of the secretaries dropped her morning coffee in shock as Kyle walked past her. He looked up at her and forced a smile. She backed away hastily, disgust overtaking her face.  
Kyle glanced back at the arriving school buses and students. Many were frozen in place. Parents gave looks of disgust while students started laughing and pulling out their phones. He was far enough away where he couldn’t hear their laughs but, still, the effect was felt. He turned back towards the entrance just as Zee let loose another load onto the side of one of the buses. He could see even more students inside. All of them yet unaware of what they were about to see.  
With a swift kick, Kyle pushed the front door of the school open. He slowly walked inside, the masturbating demon following close behind. Students who were relaxing before the first bell of the day were brought out of their tired stupors by Kyle’s arrival. Kyle could see a study group sitting in one of the entrance couches all look away from their books to stare at him. Kyle could still feel their glares on him as he continued forward.  
Lockers slammed shut and students stopped as they took notice of the naked boy walking down the center of the hallway. Kyle looked at every one of them. They could all see him. Nothing about his body was unknown to them anymore. They could see everything.  
His already sunken heart sunk even further as the rumbling started to vibrate around him. It started as gasps and then morphed into whispers. The uncomfortable, deafening silence of the hallway was broken as one of the jocks suddenly pointed at Kyle. “KYLE WILCOX IS BUTT NAKED!” the jock stated before breaking out into laughter.  
If there was anything more deafening than the silence, it was the torrent of laughter that broke out. Fingers pointed. Eyes widened. Mouths opened as gaping producers of the seemingly endless shrieks of mockery. Kyle instinctively reached to cover up, but Zee quickly spanked his hands away. The demon shook his head at him with a gleeful glimmer in his eyes as he continued to fap.  
“Wow, what a loser,” said one of the basketball players as Kyle walked past.  
“Nice butt!” jeered one of the cheerleaders, which led to an even stronger wave of laughter.  
“Ew! Pervert!” exclaimed one of the preppy girls as she and her friends walked past.  
“Baby dick! Baby dick!” cheered a group of jocks.  
“Nice birthday suit there,” said a goth girl in a monotone voice as she snapped pictures on her phone.  
“Oh yeah. This is going viral,” teased another boy as he recorded Kyle.  
The words all began to blur together as Kyle continued on. The hallway seemed to get wider and wider before his eyes. The eyes of his seemingly infinite classmates gleamed brightly at him from all directions as he continued. Zee continue to jerk off and cum on the walls and ceilings as he took the ultimate pleasure in Kyle’s humiliation. Kyle began to sweat and shake. He could barely tell where the insults were coming from anymore.  
“Freak!”  
“Loser!”  
“Baby dick! Baby dick!”  
“I know, right?! It’s so fucking small!”  
“Pervert!”  
“Did you lose a bet, dude?”  
“How pathetic.”  
The world was growing dark. The insults swam through Kyle’s ears like vicious audible sharks. His whole body became incredibly sweaty. The laughter only continued to encircle him. Drops of Zee’s continuous orgasms fell onto his face. Everything was swirling. The endless eyes. Their laughing and disgusted faces. They could really see it all. Every clench of his ass. Every sway of his balls. Every rise and fall of his abnormally small penis. All on view for them to see. He wished to run. But hesitated as he awaited a halting gesture from the infamously gleeful demon.  
Suddenly, Kyle realized that he could no longer hear Zee’s orgasmic moans. Simultaneously, he realized that the deafening silence had returned. Kyle came to a stop as he processed who was now standing in front of him: the principal and head school security guard.  
The hallway had fallen silent, though the faintest jeers and laughs could still be heard. The rest of the students had been rushed away without Kyle even realizing it. Now only punishment stood before him. Zee wasn’t even present as Kyle was led away to face the consequences.

Kyle sat still on his bed. He hadn’t even bothered to get dressed, choosing to remain clothed only by the towel the school had forced upon him following his actions. His parents were absolutely furious, though he could sense his dad was ready for some more punishment games at some point. Suspension had been the ultimate choice by the school. Though, at this point, Kyle would rather have expulsion. If only so he would never be forced to return to that school again. Not after what he had just pulled.  
He looked all around his room. It had never looked so empty and cold. Every aspect of Zee’s existence seemed to have disappeared. The cum on the walls. The hammock. Every scratch and mess the demon had made. It was as if the deal had never been made. And, yet, everything had still happened. He had jerked off in front of his parents. He had twerked in class. He had gone to school butt naked. All of it. And now…Kyle couldn’t even think of what was going to happen next.  
Suddenly, a familiar smell started to engulf Kyle’s nostrils: the overwhelming scent of brimstone. Kyle stopped sadly twiddling his thumbs for a moment and looked up. There was no epic entrance. No flash of light. Nothing crazy. One minute, Kyle was alone. And now, Zepudet the demon had returned.  
“That was quite a scene you made. Truly something I will never forget,” the demon said with a wide grin.  
“Where did you go? I thought you had left,” Kyle said.  
Zee raised an eyebrow. “You happy to see me back?”  
Kyle’s face instantly became angered. “Fuck no! You’ve ruined my life!” Kyle instantly paused, placing a hand over his mouth.  
Zee waved a hand dismissively. “Ah, don’t worry about censoring yourself. I concluded the deal. Your soul’s safe again…unless you try to make another demonic pact.”  
Kyle’s heart lifted up slightly. “Really?” He wanted to feel happier but the realization of what all had just happened still hung over him like a cloud.  
“Yep.” Zee nodded. “You’re a free soul now.”  
It was now Kyle’s turn to raise his eyebrow. “So…if the deal’s done and everything’s good…why are you still here?”  
Almost instantly, Zee smiled ear-to-ear. “Come on, blondie. Did you really think I would part ways with ya without giving you a proper goodbye?” Zee began stroking his penis, as it slowly started to erect. “It’s time you got a good, old-fashioned demonic rutting.”  
Kyle’s eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to occur. “No, no, no! Stop, Zee!” Kyle’s cries fell on deaf ears as Zee lunged at him, sending the towel flying. Kyle tried to fight back but was once again weak against the demon’s strength.  
Zee took hold of Kyle’s legs, holding him up to get a good view of the teen’s anus. Zee licked his lips. “Let’s get this thing properly lubed first. I’m not a monster, after all.” Zee leaned his face forward and promptly began eating out Kyle’s ass.  
“Ah! No! Stop! Ugh!” Kyle continued to struggle and cry out as he felt the demon’s slimy tongue slither further and further into his anus. With each lick, he could feel his anal cavity loosening up against his will. Zee did his best to work his magic on the virgin anus.  
Eventually, Zee pulled his tongue back out of the lubed asshole. “There we go! All lubed up!” Kyle whimpered as Zee suddenly flipped him over onto his stomach. “You ready, blondie?”  
Kyle viciously shook his head. “No! Stop! Please!”  
“Here we go!” Zee tightly grabbed Kyle’s butt cheeks and spread them open before hastily diving his dick into Kyle’s anus. Kyle’s eyes shot open and his entire body clenched as the shaft entered him. He could only let out pained screams as the shaft slid further and further into his anus. He ultimately gave out a noticeable grunt as Zee went balls-deep. “I knew this ass could take my entire cock.” The demon softly massaged the boy’s cheeks. Kyle could only give off loud moans and cries as he felt the massive shaft inserted all the way inside him. “This was worth the wait.”  
Zee broke into a lusty laugh as he began his rut. Kyle clenched onto his bed covers as he felt the demon’s cock push and pull at his innards. He tried to protest further but couldn’t find the strength as the demonic rapist sapped all energy from his body. A little part of Kyle died inside each time he felt their balls slap against each other. Occasionally, he could feel the demon use his tail to hold their balls together. Likely out of spite for Kyle, no doubt.  
“That’s it…ah…take it all…AH…like the gay bitch you are!” Zee laughed as he sped up his rutting to inhuman speeds. Kyle cried and moaned with each thrust as he felt the heat building up inside him. “Here it comes…ah…get ready…AH…yes…here…you…GO…AHHHH!” Zee clasped down on Kyle’s cheeks as he unleashed his load into the boy’s ass. Kyle let out a great cry as he felt the surge of jizz tear about his innards.  
“Get…off…me…you…fuck!” Kyle managed to weakly order as he felt semen start to leak out of him.  
“Hell no!” Zee replied as he suddenly rotated Kyle around on his still-erect cock like a corndog on a stick. Kyle let out another series of pained groans as he found himself now being positioned face-to-face with Zee. Zee leaned his face towards Kyle’s, his smile growing wider as it approached. “We’re just getting started, blondie!”  
Barely a minute after the last orgasm, Zee began to rut Kyle again. Kyle tried to fight but only fell limp in Zee’s arms. Zee suddenly snapped his fingers and Kyle moaned as he felt his dick harden. “No,” Kyle managed to cry softly.  
“Oh yeah,” Zee stated as he continued his rut. “You’re gonna cum to this. You’re gonna cum to a cock up your ass.”  
“No! Please!” Kyle’s protests eventually devolved into cries and shouts as the demon continued to viciously thrust in and out of him.  
“Look at the little cocklet go! It’s not going to last much longer like this!” Zee teased before lightly biting one of Kyle’s nipples.  
Kyle was practically screaming on the inside as he felt the quickly approaching surge of orgasm approach. “No…no…NO!” Kyle could only fruitlessly scream as the orgasm roared forward.  
Zee wrapped his arms around Kyle. “Here we go again, blondie,” he said amidst lustful groans before planting a deep, wet, disgusting kiss on Kyle’s lips. As they kissed, both Kyle and Zee gave muffled moans while simultaneously climaxing. Kyle shook as his chest and anal cavity were soaked with cum. Zee broke the kiss and smiled down at Kyle. Kyle could barely make a sound. All he could do was breathe weakly and stare up at his dominator. Zee lowered his voice to a horny whisper as he smiled down at Kyle. “Again.”

Time seemed to mean nothing in the world of demonic rutting. Kyle lost count of how many times Zepudet the demon had cum in him or how many times he had been forced to cum from this vicious mating. Eventually, all his strength was gone. All he could do was lay there on his bed and take it as the demon thoroughly ravaged his ass. The jeers. The thrusts. The bites. The kisses. The orgasms. It’s all what life became for Kyle for he didn’t know how long. The deal was done but was this his fate? Would Zepudet ever release him from this sexual torture?  
Kyle came to with a start as the morning light hit him. He must have blacked out eventually. He could barely sit up. His anus was ungodly sore and every part of his body hurt. Scratches and bite barks covered his cum-soaked, naked body. Kyle wasn’t sure which morning it was. Was it Tuesday? Wednesday? Kyle slumped back against the wall. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore.  
Even the sweet smell of roses filling the room couldn’t alleviate Kyle’s pain. Zepudet was truly gone now. He was sure of it. And, yet, there was hardly anything else to look forward to. True, Kyle had been successful in saving his soul, but, now, he would be forced to live with the ramifications of his temporary deal with the demon of embarrassment. He would never live this down. It would never be the same between him and his parents. Kyle knew all of this.  
Kyle suddenly noticed a picture laying on his bed next to him. He slowly reached for it and looked. It was a picture of none other than Zepudet, showing off his ass and a back view of his massive genitals. On the picture, Zee had written It was a blast, blondie. You’ll think of me whenever you cum now. Have fun!  
Kyle ripped up the picture but it only magically repaired itself and appeared next to him. Kyle sighed. Looking down at the picture of the demon’s red cheeks, Kyle could neither feel despair nor happiness. He had saved his soul and secured a better afterlife…but arriving at that afterlife…that was another story.


End file.
